Blind
by Kayla2021
Summary: I saw a blind boy at school the other day and I wondered what it would be like for him to love someone. Based loosely on I’ll Be Seeing You by Lurlene McDaniel.


I saw a blind boy at school the other day and I wondered what it would be like for him to love someone. Based loosely on _I'll Be Seeing You_ by Lurlene McDaniel.

I am not Lurlene McDaniel. Nor did I write this book. So no reason to persecute me.

* * *

**Blind**

A boy was feeling the braille on the sign to the women's restroom. He was still not used to it all having lost his sight only recently, but as always he remained optimistic. He was still alive.

A girl was walking past and saw that he was reading the braille on the sign to the women's bathroom. She cautiously walked up to him and said, "This is the women's restroom." hoping he wouldn't be offended. The voice somewhat startled him as he turned toward the voice. Feeling bad she bit here lip and then walked towards him and reached out both her hands and placed them on his hand still on the sign. "Here." she said. He allowed her to grasp his hand as she led him to the men's restroom only a few feet away. All thoughts of going to the bathroom left there. Then she put his hand to the braille on the men's restroom sign so he could read it. Then she released his hands and backed away. Sensing her discomfort he turned around. "I'm sorry." she said pleadingly "I'm sure you could have done it all on your own. I just wanted to help." He wasn't mad at all really. He thought it was really kind of her to help him, even though he still needed to learn by himself, it was an honest gesture of concern. But he could tell she was very unsure of her actions by the tone of her voice. He then smiled at her "Thank you." he said.

He had such a beautiful smile and his hair was a gorgeous shade of golden blonde. His smile put her mind at ease and she was reassured that he had no ill will towards her at all. "Could I ask you something." he questioned. "Sure." she replied. "Could I hold your hand again?" he asked. She was taken aback by this request. She didn't answer, only moved forward. He didn't hear her answer, but he heard her move towards him. He bent down to place his walking cane on the ground. He wanted to use both hands. They were his eyes now.

He reached out and felt her hand then grasped her hand into both of his. It was so small and soft. He rubbed his hand against her palm, and he felt her fingers. Then he intertwined their fingers. He was taller than her like most people. She just stared at him. He had such beautiful eyes. They were pale blue like the hue of dawn. He smiled again then said. "You have nice hands. " She smiled too at this and then said, "Thank you. I know they're small. They're like a little kid's. Most of the things about me are." She even had a little voice. It was very high and did sound young be he liked the sound of it. It was almost as if she was singing when she talked. Like a nightingale. "How old are you?" he asked. "I just turned 20." she said, "And you?" "Same" he answered. He then paused a moment before saying, "Could I ask you something else?" "Of course." she replied. "Can I feel your face?" he asked somewhat hesitantly. "Sure." she answered a bit insecurely.

His hand let go of her hand as he reached both hands up to her face. His fingers lightly brushed her neck and then placed his hands on her cheeks. They were very round. He bet they were rosy too. Then he lowered his thumbs to her lips. They were full. Then he brushed his fingers over her small nose and closed eyes. He reached her smooth forehead then felt her bangs. He then he permitted his hands into her hair. It was so soft and somewhat long reaching to below her shoulders. He continued to just run his fingers through her hair. "What color is your hair" he asked. "It's light brown. I like to call it chestnut." she answered. "And your eyes." he inquired. "They change color. It depends on what I'm wearing. They were usually blue when I was younger. And sometimes gray. But now they're always green." she said somewhat disappointedly. "I like them better when they were blue." she concluded. "No," he said, "I think green suits you better. It goes better with your hair." She smiled and laughed. "Well, thank you." she said." Her laugh was so wonderful. It sounded so cheerful and happy. He wanted so much to see her then.

Then he kept one hand in her hair then brought the other to her face. He pulled her closer to his face. When they were close enough, he asked more quietly, "Can I kiss you?" Not really intending to wait for her reply, he moved his face closer feeling her nose by his, and then used his fingers to run across her lips to find them. He then placed his lips to hers in the softest kiss. He felt her stiffen probably from surprise, but she did not pull away. He continued to kiss her. He then felt her hands brush his face as she reached to the back of his neck to entangle her hands in his hair. Then he withdrew his hand from her face and wrapped it around her lower back pulling her even closer. She was so warm like the sunshine that poured onto them.

He just wished he could stay like that forever, but he was afraid of scaring her. He then released his lips from hers, but did not let her go. She took her hands from his hair, but did not remove herself from his arms. She just gazed at his face unable to stop looking at him. She was unsure of what had just happened, but she couldn't move or speak. He sighed. "I'm sorry," he breathed, "I just…I just wanted to see you." he said with an air of remorse. "No!" she said quickly, "It's fine. It's just that…" she paused. "I've …never been kissed before." she said ashamedly. "I don't see how" he said. She then scoffed, "I'm not exactly what guys look for in a girl." "Why?" he questioned. "I don't know." she answered, "I ask myself the same question. I'm really short and not exactly skinny. I guess I look young too. I look like I'm 14." she said dejectedly. "Well, I guess that's a good thing about being blind." he said, "You get to see things for what they really are and just not what they appear to be." he continued, "Who knows? Maybe this is why I became blind. I probably would have never seen your beauty. I was so obsessed with looks I wouldn't have been able to see. I never would have known you and your kindness."

She then sighed, "Gosh, I've never heard of anything so nice. And not to sound ungrateful, but people have always liked me for my personality. I just thought maybe someone would love me because I was beautiful too. Not just because I was cute or pretty. Because of my size people always say I'm cute, but I want to be beautiful to someone." she confessed. He then said, "Oh, don't get me wrong. In addition to your caring disposition, even though I can't see you, I know you're beautiful. Not sure that she could understand he continued, "I could feel you. My sense of touch is now my sense of sight. Your hands, your skin, and your hair are so soft. I don't know if I could ever stop touching it. Your body is so small I don't think I can ever let you go. Oh gosh, and your lips…" She laughed then, "I think you would have to let me go sometime." "Not unless I can be with you." he said.

This quieted her. He brushed her cheek with his fingers, still not letting go. "You are beautiful to me." he told her. Then he felt her move closer to him. She wound her arms around his middle and placed her head on his chest. She was so tiny compared to him. No matter what she said, she was amazing. He kissed her head and then laid his cheek on her soft hair then wrapped his arms around her. Then he heard her say, "I would want to be with you always." They stayed and held each other for a long time. Then he felt something wet fall on his bare arm. It took him a second to realize it was tears. He then pulled her from him and asked, "What's wrong." He said this with such worry. He wondered if he had done something to hurt her. Hearing the concern in his voice she answered quickly. "It's just that…I don't know. You're so perfect. It's ridiculous. I have never felt so sure and so safe." He then realized that she was afraid. Being her first kiss it was probably the first time someone had made any kind of declaration of love to her. This amazed him. Guys just could not see what they had been missing, including himself.

He then held the back of her head and pulled her close again. He then kissed her cheek feeling her tears. He kissed them away. Then he found her lips again. His kissed her hoping to give her the assurance he desired her to feel. He felt her hands reach for him and she cupped his face. At this he brought her even closer to him. Then he broke apart from her and felt for her hands that were holding his face. He closed his eyes just feeling her hands hold his face. Then he opened them and took her hands in his and held them at his chest. "You can trust me. You don't need to be afraid anymore. Please believe me." he said. Then he felt her pull her hands away. He felt hurt for a second, but then felt her arms around his neck. She was hugging him. "I do." she said. He smiled then and held her back. Then he felt one of her hands hold his cheek as she kissed him.


End file.
